


The life-changer

by Dokihokidoki



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: America being America (Hetalia), America/England Feels (Hetalia), Dark Magic, Demon AU, Demon Alfred, M/M, Magic England (Hetalia), Poor Arthur, Tsundere England (Hetalia), Why Did I Write This?, just for fun, probably will never finish this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 21:37:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19953619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dokihokidoki/pseuds/Dokihokidoki
Summary: Arthur is just an ordinary British man. He lives in a clean apartment in a quiet serene street. He owns a petit cafe. He even has a cat.Yet the only thing missing from this Brit's life  is..LoveArthur just never seems to find that one perfect guy to share his world with.But everything changes one night when curiosity kills the cat and Arthur's life will never be the same again.(Written in 2016)





	The life-changer

**Author's Note:**

> Just a one shot of Demon Alfred x Arthur   
> It was going to be longer but never got around to adding more chapters. So please enjoy.

Arthur Kirkland was annoyed. He was pissed off at the fact that the spell he had been studying for the last 2hrs hasn't bloody worked. Hang on. The burnt smell of bread drifted into the lounge room. The man let out a groan before dashing into the kitchen; opening the oven. He was met with black smoke engulfing his face.

"So much for having warm scones" the Brit muttered. He carelessly placed the tray with the unsuccessful food on the kitchen top and returned to his previous action.

"Now where was I" the man flicked through the pages trying to relocate yet only to jump when a crash of thunder roared from his window. Arthur sighed.   
So far today, everything was full of misfortune.

Unexpectedly, Arthur spotted something sticking out of the back of the leathered brown book. His pale, cold fingers tugged at it gently . The paper came loose; green eyes scanned every corner hoping to find something resourceful. To his disappointment, the paper was just another spell.

Arthur was about to throw the useless sheet away when he located some terrible written words clearly a warning: 'ONCE READ OUT LOUD YOUR LIFE WILL BE CHANGED FOREVER'.

A tingling sensation travelled to his finger tips. How could this paper change someone life? He shrugged. It was a worth a try.

Grabbing his yellow-star wand, Arthur started to chant softly, gradually getting louder. By the time he had the reached the end of the chant the man was glancing around in anticipation.

Nothing.

Crestfallen at the results. Arthur flopped his head onto the pillow on the couch and was soon snoring away.

However, what Arthur didn't see was the flash of purple star; the lights flickering and a tall figure standing in its place.

Bored Black eyes looked around. They soon landed on the sleeping Brit and the mouth slowly curved into a smile.

The next morning Arthur discovered an additional item in his house. At the first, the man noticed that the house had a funny smell to it, almost like someone had take away food for dinner which Arthur was sure wasn't possible because he double-checked to make sure he didn't drink any takeout food which to his surprise was accurate.

Secondly, Arthur could have sworn he could see someone sitting on his kitchen stool, munching on a burger. He tested his theory out by throwing his slipper; hitting the guy right on the side of the face.

"OOF!" the guy groaned in pain as he fell off the stool. Arthur blinked. So, he wasn't hallucinating. As Arthur approached the fallen victim, he could see that the man was wearing a tan uniform and a black bomber jacket and glasses on his face. However, what really stood out for the Brit was the fact that there were black horns coming out of jet-black hair and a tail smacking against the floor.

"It's not Halloween" the Brit decided to tell the man who had regain his conscious.

"What did you say?"

"I said it's not Halloween! We are in the middle of June and October is 4 months away" Arthur repeated in a calm manner. The response was a simple cheeky smile. Arthur wasn't satisfied by that at all.

"I know it's not Halloween but I just happened to born like this" the man replied cheerfully, rising up and dusting off the invisible dirt. It also occurred to english man that the person was American. 

"Wait you were born like that?" Arthur returned to pervious answer. The American nodded.

"I'm a demon"

 _'Hold on a sec, a demon?'_ Arthur rarely did spells on demon summonings unless it was for fun for course . But why was this demon in his house? "I didn't summon you" Arthur stated after a minute of pondering, watching the man titled his head in slight confusion.

"But you must have"

"I did not"

"Did so"

"I did not!"

Arthur shot the demon a glare. The man sent a grin back at him. That bloody thing was enjoying this. "So do you have a name or should I just keep calling you demon?" Arthur queried. The man scowled at the request, answering "The name is Alfred Jones or just call me Alfed" the demon now known as Alfed beamed.

"Cool" Arthur replied half-interest, ambling towards his spell book. The quicker he finds that spell he used, the quicker that git will gone. Alfred pouted when the man didn't say his name in return and was busily going through his book's pages.

"So what about you?"

Arthur's green eyes flickered up to Alfred before returning to their job.

"What about me?"

"You haven't told me your name"

"Does it really matter?" You'll be gone soon anyway" the brit snapped back angrily. Alfred recoiled back with a hurt look on his face which he quickly discarded.

Arthur threw his hands up in the air in frustration. He couldn't find it anywhere. "Have you seen a small piece of paper by any chance?" Arthur felt stupid asking that demon to help. A few minutes later, the demon replied "You mean this?"

The young man turned to see the item he's being looking for and snatched it out of Alfred's hands; muttering a soft 'thank you'.

But Arthur's excitement disappearing when he discovered that there were no words at all.

"Are you bloody serious!" Arthur yelled, scrunching the paper into a ball and aimlessly throwing it somewhere else in the room.

Alfred was confused. This man was quite interesting to observe. First he was calm then he went from happy to angry in one motion. Was that even possible? The demon shrugged. He wasn't human so how could he possibly understand their emotions.

Arthur sobs brought Alfred back to present. The young demon wondered how he the hell he was comforting the crying brit until he remembered a gesture that he was pretty sure all humans do.

Lifting Arthur into his arms, the demon brought the man into a warm embrace. The crying had stopped, that was a good sign right?

WHACK!

Alfred didn't notice that Arthur had struck him once more with his slipper that he secretly grabbed. The demon yowled in pain causing the brit to chuckle.

"Why did you hit me" the demon whined childishly

"You don't go hugging people randomly especially on someone whose you have just met" Arthur explained professionally. Alfred pouted and muttered something under his breath. In a brief moment, Alfred had leaning into Arthur's personal bubble making the Brit go red at the closeness.

"O-Oi what the hell do you think you're doing?" Arthur stuttered, secretly admiring the man's handsome features which unknowingly to him Alfred could read.

"Teach me"

"What..

"Teach me to act like a human"

"But-"

Arthur went red when Alfred started to caress his cheek making the demon chuckle at the reaction.

"Come on Artie please?" Alfred pleaded in a seductive tone.

Arthur sighed in defeat.

"Fine"

"YAY!"

Arthur pulled away, muttering angrily. The boy blushed when the demon swooped in to give him another peck on the cheek. 

Today was going to be longest day in his lifetime. But at least his life wasn't dull anymore. 


End file.
